


Sisters

by illcarryyouhome



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illcarryyouhome/pseuds/illcarryyouhome
Summary: she didn’t know that they would stay with her
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Sisters

She didn’t know that they would stay with her

“you have no family natalia”  
they were wrong,  
you can find family anywhere,

( _Mila was the first to go_

_”don’t forget me Natalia”)_

Yelena, Svetlana, Diana, Irina, Nadia...  
the list went on  
they were her only friends  
her only family  
and she said goodbye to them all herself

( _she told Svetlana that she can’t remember if she had a sister_  
 _“that‘s okay_  
 _I’ll be your sister now”)_

at first she wanted to hold on to her family,  
it was easier than she thought,  
later when the memory of their cries kept her up late at night,  
she wished she could forget them  
but they are burned into her memory  
they spark like matches and spread like flames

( _Diana was sick_  
 _she grew weaker every day_  
 _she shoved her portion of bread into Natalia’s hands_  
 _“don’t worry about me”)_

not just bad things

Nadia always played an invisible piano when she was nervous  
Alyona whispered fairy tales late at night  
Anna had a voice like a flute

( _Anna said that her mama was a famous singer,_  
 _Natalia couldn’t remember her mama,_

_“i want to go home”_   
_Anna didn’t know there was no home to go back to)_

its the small things that stick  
the small moments that you can’t not remember

she didn’t expect to be the last one  
it was not a happy ending  
no whispered fairy tale

( _Anna was the last one to leave_  
 _“it’s okay Natalia,_  
 _i get to see my mama again”)_

she hears their voices all day,  
all night  
Anya tells her how to shoot straight  
“you need to pretend you are much older”  
Yelena shares smiles with her when no one is watching  
Kristina cries with her at night and wipes her tears in the morning

( _Sonya was her partner for her first mission_  
 _“be brave Natalia”)_

“I’m sorry”

she’s back in Russia  
back in the red room  
of course it’s now empty  
long gone since she defected

she knows where they all are  
there are no headstones  
no markers  
no names  
but she knows their names  
she knows their faces

she never lets herself cry  
but she cries for her friends  
her sisters  
the ones she abandoned such a long time ago, but they have never left her side

“I’m so sorry”

She never thought she’d have a family again  
but life is full of surprises  
new memories are made with new people  
she’ll never forget them, but it’s okay because they never leave  
(quite literally, most of the them never leave the tower. Apparently none of them have a life outside of saving the world)

“whatever it takes”  
she said goodbye to her sisters all those years ago  
now she knows it’s her turn to say goodbye

he doesn’t want her to leave  
but she knows he’ll be okay

she kicks her self out of his grasp and free falls

she thought death would feel like an evil force pulling her down

but all she feels is her sisters’ hands bringing her home


End file.
